Hallelujah
by Porcelain Maiden
Summary: Clint and Natasha's first meeting, when they tried to kill each other. Songfic, to the song of Hallelujah. I don't own any of this...


When Clint first met Natasha, he was trying to kill her.

He had no doubt in his mind as to what his mission was. Get in there, find the Black Widow, and kill her. Arrow through the eyesocket, preferably. Though it probably wouldn't be that simple.

I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Clint snuck into the building easily. Guards were scattered around him, arrows in various parts of their bodies. None were moving. None were alive.

The hotel was quiet. He had arranged the night perfectly. No one besides her guards would be there, and those were dropping like flies.

As he walked stealthily down the corridors, another platoon of guards came running at him. Clint drew back his bowstring, and fired. The arrow flew at the man, and exploded centimeters from his eye. The guards collapsed.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Clint continued on his way. Down a flight of stairs. Down into the dark recesses of the hotel. Once there, he walked silently on a bridge. A large box beeped on the wall.

Pulling out the wires was easy. Above him, all of the lights in the hotel went out.

Clint went back up, maneuvering easily in the dark.

The carpets upstairs muffled his footsteps.

Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Her room was coming into view. A dark red light shone from the cracks in the door. Clint paused in front of it. There was no sound, but that didn't mean anything.

Clint drew an arrow from his quiver, and slammed the tip into the door. The arrow silently flashed red, before it exploded. The door shattered into splinters. Clint immediately ran into the room, pointing his bow in every direction.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

"I knew you'd come," A soft, sultry voice said. A pressure was on Clint's back, and warm breath on his neck. "Let's cut to the chase, shall we?"

Clint moved quickly, throwing her off of his back with a single motion. He turned, and there she was.

Baby I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

A red haired girl, perhaps a few years younger than he, straightened up.

The Black Widow, Natalia Romanova, smiled slightly.

"Clint Barton, am I correct?" She asked, taking a step towards him.

"Why should I tell you?" Clint asked, pointing an arrow at her. "Don't move."

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Natalia smiled slightly. "Of course. Now, Barton, what are you doing in my room?"

Clint shrugged a shoulder. "I'm killing you, I believe."

"That does put a damper on our relationship, doesn't it?" Natalia asked, crossing her arms.

"We didn't have one in the first place. I'm here to kill a killer," Clint replied.

There was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

"Killer is such a strong word," Natalia said, sounding as if she were scolding him.

"It's an accurate one," Clint said.

With that, the two launched themselves into battle. Clint shot his arrow at her. Natalia caught it, and snapped it in two. They turned to hand to hand combat, pummeling, kicking, bending and breaking.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

The SHIELD agent and the Russian Red Room agent grappled with each other.

"You look familiar," Natalia mused as she fought.

"So do you," Clint replied. Neither were out of breath, both were fighting tooth, nail, and fist to win.

"Natalia Romanova," A voice boomed from above them. They both froze.

Natalia swore in Russian. "They have found me."

"Who?" Clint asked, loading another arrow.

"None of your business," Natalia spat.

Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who has seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Natalia screamed as a bolt of electricity was thrown through her. She fell to the ground, holding her head and whimpering.

Clint pointed his arrow at her. This was perfect timing. He could shoot her now, and leave, and just go home and not worry about her any more.

But…

Clint shook himself out of his thoughts. She was faking, he decided.

Then, Natalia looked up at him with pain filled eyes. "Please," She whispered, against her better judgment.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

"If you stop killing and join SHIELD, I'll help you," He murmured to her.

Natalia nodded. "I will. I promise."

"How can I trust you will, Widow?" Clint asked. Natalia screamed again.

"Because if I betray you, I will allow you to kill me," Natalia said, her voice weak. "Don't let them brainwash me again."

Clint groaned. He would regret this later. He lifted Natalia up, and ran.

You say I took the name in vain  
I don't even know the name  
But if I did, well, really, what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light in every word  
It doesn't matter which you heard  
The holy or the broken Hallelujah

Amid the sounds of Natalia's screams and the hotel being destroyed behind him and his running footsteps, there was nothing in Clint's mind besides escape.

He looked to one side, then the other.

A window.

He ran at it, bracing himself.

Glass flew.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Pain.

Clint brought Natalia back to headquarters. He received many strange looks from his fellow agents.

He could only hope she would keep her promise.

Somehow, in the midst of all their fighting, she had grown on him.

He really would rather not kill her.

I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though it all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah

"Clint," Natasha's voice reached him.

Clint's eyes opened. "Nat? What-"

"You slept late. Fury wants us for a meeting," Natasha replied.

Clint nodded, and slowly got out of bed. "Do you remember that day when we first met?"

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "When we tried to kill each other?"

"Yeah," Clint said, pulling some clothes out.

"What about it?"

Clint shrugged. "Nothing. Just wanted to see if you'd remember."

Natasha smiled slightly at him. She kissed his cheek. "See you in the meeting."

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

"See you then."

Hallelujah


End file.
